Learning To Breathe
by Lori2
Summary: Well a Demon tells Buffy and Spike something they just can't handle and they realize something they never knew.*I suck at summarys so look inside for the real thing*
1. Broken Things

"Learning to Breathe"   
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy don't get along. But they always seem to "stalk" each other ever night. They have to deal with each other on patrol and in meetings. What if a demon they were fighting revealed something that was true and makes them realize something they just can't handle on their own.   
  
Distribution: All characters belong to Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. Even though I still love them for having Spike. :::cough::: Spike's MINE!!! :::cough:::   
  
Chapter 1: Broken Things   
  
"Bloody hell Slayer!" Spike said in anger and pain.   
  
Spike and Buffy weren't what you call "Cool People"…   
  
"I told you not to get in my way," Buffy said trying to get the arrow out of his right shoulder. She pulled it out swiftly as Spike winced in pain.   
  
"Well Goldilocks, you should be pointing that in the right direction," He said holding his shoulder. "I'm not the one attacking here."   
  
"Well too bad," Buffy said throwing the arrow on the floor and beginning to get pissed. "It's not my fault that, that hair of yours," Buffy said referring to Spike's platinum blonde hair, " Blinded me while I try to get the vampire."   
  
Before Spike was to make his come back, the vampire attacked him. Buffy staked the vamp from the back as the vamp turned to dust. Spike got up and dusted himself off.   
  
Spike sighed as he looked at Buffy. "I don't know why I bloody bother with you. You don't even give a damn about me." Spike walked towards Buffy and brushed roughly passed by her as he walked out to the night.   
  
Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes slowly. "Well William, sometimes…I do." Then Buffy began to walk in the opposite direction.   
  
_~5 Months Ago~_   
  
_"Buffy, Not again!!" Spike said nearly waking up Dawn._   
  
_"Shhh…" Buffy began to giggle._   
  
_Buffy and Spike were playing Poker. Spike wanted to play Kitty Poker, but Buffy said she's not a vampire. Spike almost forgot._   
  
_"Ha, ha I'm beating you," Buffy said taking all of Spike's money._   
  
_"I Give Up!" Spike said throwing his hands in the air. Buffy began to gather all the things._   
  
_"I'll be back," Buffy said heading up the stairs._   
  
_Spike sat on the couch. He noticed something on the table. It was a bracelet. It had sapphire diamonds on it. Spike grabbed the bracelet and began to examine it._   
  
_"Beautiful…" Spike had grabbed the other end of the bracelet and accidentally tugged on it. The bracelet broke in two._   
  
_"Spike, do you want to-" Buffy's eyes widened. "Oh god no," she said barely a whisper. She ran up to the bracelet and she try to put the pieces back together. "No, no, no…"_   
  
_"Buffy, pet, I'm sorr-"_   
  
_"Sorry doesn't cut it Spike!" Buffy began to cry. "My mom gave me that bracelet before she DIED!!" Buffy yelled._   
  
_"Pet, I didn't mean to." Spike said trying to touch her but pushed away._   
  
_"Yeah and it's like me saying that I didn't mean to do this." Buffy pulled off the gold chain that Spike was wearing._   
  
_"Bloody hell woman! Are you mad?" Spike said grabbing the broken pieces of his chain off the floor._   
  
_"Get out!" Buffy said angry._   
  
_"I bloody well will!" Spike said slamming the door behind him._   
  
**Present**   
  
"But then," Buffy said as she was walking. "5 months ago happened."   
  
TBC….   
  
****Review Please!!! I'll all give you Spike…Just please, click that button down there and tell me how you feel and Spike will come to you... he-he****   
  



	2. Demon Tells All

Chapter 2: A Demon Tells All  
  
"Buffy??"  
  
Buffy moaned. "Not now Mom, 5 more minutes."  
  
"BUFFY!!!!!"  
  
Buffy woke up startled. "Ok, ok! I'm Up, I'm Up!" She noticed that she was sleeping on a bunch of pile of books and she was in the Magic Shop. She looked up to see Dawn. "Dawnie, never in your life do that again,"  
  
"Or what?" Dawn raised an eyebrow. "You'll stake me?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"So Buffy, why are you all sleepy-bunny all of a sudden?" Dawn asked taking a cookie from a jar on the table near Buffy "You are usually never like this." She took a bite and sat next to Buffy.  
  
Buffy yawned. "Patrol, Research." Buffy said between another yawn. "Y'know the regular stuff.So how's school?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Don't try to change the subject Buffy, how was pa-" But Dawn was interrupted by the door openly widely by a smiley Xander and Willow and a lost and worried Giles.  
  
"Hey Buffster," Xander said giving her a hug. "And Dawnie." He began to rub Dawn's head.  
  
"Stop," Dawn giggled.  
  
"Hey Buff," Willow said hugging Buffy.  
  
"Hey Wills," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy noticed Giles. "Hey Giles, what's wrong?"  
  
"Um.nothing," Giles voice getting nervous.  
  
"Yeah G-Man, what up with you," Xander said getting off of Dawn. "You've been like that since you called me."  
  
"It's just that," Giles started cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Uh-oh, he's cleaning his glasses you guys," Willow said.  
  
"Ooooo, that means vwery bad news," Buffy said like a little kid.  
  
"Ah man, don't tell me it's another prophecy and another apocalypse," Xander said rubbing his head.  
  
"No, no, it's not that..It's," Giles put his glasses back on. "I heard news from the Watcher's council that a Demon from their chambers has escape and it's rather large and it's making it's way to Sunnydale tonight."  
  
Buffy sighed laying back in her chair "So much for Bronzing tonight,"  
  
"So what you're saying Giles is that Buffy has to patrol tonight?" Willow asked.  
  
"Why, yes I presume," Giles went behind the cashier. "But one of you has to go with her,"  
  
"I'm out," Xander said quickly. "Me and Demons don't mix."  
  
"Well unlike demon girls." Dawn said quietly.  
  
"What was that Dawn?" Xander asked.  
  
"Huh?" Dawn said looking innocent. "Oh nothing."  
  
Giles began to look through some paper work. "How bout you Willow?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I can't, " Willow said softly. "I have classes tonight,"  
  
"Well troops that only means one thing," Buffy said happily getting up from her chair. "I'm going with myse-"  
  
"Spike." Giles said interrupting her.  
  
"Uh?" Buffy said. She went up to Giles kind of pissed. "Giles! Not Spike! Anyone else except for Spike!"  
  
"Well you could always go with Anya," Giles said. Buffy frowned.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Buffy said walking in the Graveyard with her arms crossed above her chest.  
  
"It was my bloody idea," Spike said following her while lighting a cigarette.  
  
Buffy looked ay Spike disgusted. "Ew," Buffy grabbed the cigarette out of his hand and stepped on it.  
  
"Hey, that was my last cig," Spike said shocked.  
  
"Not around me you smoke mister." Buffy said still walking.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "And what demon are we looking for anyways?"  
  
"Giles said it was just very big," Buffy said searching.  
  
"What, like that kind of big, " Spike pointed out.  
  
Buffy turned around and saw a demon about 7 feet and brown colored demon. "Yea," Buffy said nervous. "That kind of big,"  
  
"Slayer," The demon said rushing up to Buffy and Spike. Buffy and Spike was just about to attack when the Demon grabbed them by their necks. A Glow went through Buffy and Spike. The demon dropped them on each other.  
  
"Bloody hell slayer," Spike yelled. "Get Off!!!!"  
  
Buffy got off of Spike. "No one wants to be on your bleach-boy wonder self," Buffy said as spike stood up facing him.  
  
"And no one want to be near a bloody fake shampoo commercial hair-like girl like you." Spike said with an attitude.  
  
When Buffy was just about to make her comeback, the Demon interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me,"  
  
Buffy and Spike turned their heads at the same time. "What?" They said at the same time.  
  
"Wow! Don't get mad at me just because you two are in love," The Demon said.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other. They both raised an eyebrow at each other.  
  
"What?" The Demon said. "It's true,"  
  
Buffy and Spike began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Me and -" Spike said between laughs.  
  
"Spike!!" Buffy said laughing almost falling on the floor.  
  
The Demon rolled his eyes. "You are in love,"  
  
Buffy and Spike stopped laughing. "No were not," They both said  
  
"Yes you are,"  
  
"No were not," Buffy and Spike said facing the Demon  
  
"Yes, you.are," The Demon stepped closer.  
  
"No were not!"  
  
"Yes you ARE!!!"  
  
"No were not!"  
  
"Yes you ar-" The Demon was interrupted with his head getting sliced off. Spike and Buffy eyes shot wide open.  
  
"Ew." Buffy said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
The Demon's body fell on the floor and then Spike and Buffy saw Giles behind him with a large ax.  
  
"Watcher-Boy," Spike said with a smirk. "I'm impressed,"  
  
"Well," Giles said stepping closer to them. "I knew you weren't going to do anything,"  
  
Buffy giggled. "Now Giles, what are we going to do with that?" Buffy said pointing at the demon body.  
  
"Hmm." Giles said looking at the Demon body. "What we always do with the demons body,"  
  
"Dumpster," They all said.  
  
"So what we got?" Willow said.  
  
Giles called the whole crew (Buffy, Spike, Willow, Xander and Dawn) the next day to research about the demon they fought last night.  
  
"Nothing yet," Xander said skimming through some books.  
  
"I got it!" Dawn yelled. Everyone gather around her. "Now I feel the power,"  
  
"It says:" Willow read aloud. "Ronald?"  
  
"What demon would call themselves Ronald?" Buffy said.  
  
"Well luv, any demon that's with you," Spike said. Buffy elbowed him lightly in the gut.  
  
"This demon can tell the future and what it is now," Willow said.  
  
"Come again?" Xander said.  
  
"What Willow is trying to say is that the Demon Ronald is a psychic," Dawn said.  
  
"Thank you Dawn," Willow said. "So did the demon say anything to you two while you were patrolling," Willow asked Spike and Buffy.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other nervous. "No!" They both said at the same time to Willow.  
  
Giles raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Um." Buffy looked at Spike.  
  
"Yea, Watcher-Boy," Spike said. "He didn't tell us a bloody thing. All he said was 'Grrr.I'm gonna kill you'"  
  
"Oh Ok,"  
  
Buffy pulled Spike on the side. "Spike, you don't think the demon was right. Right?"  
  
"No, He can't be we hate each other," Spike said kind of nervous.  
  
"Yea," Then they looked at each other. "Or could he be telling the truth?"  
  
They thought for a second. "Nah,"  
  
They went back to the group.  
  
"Well that's enough for today, I see you all tomorrow," Giles said.  
  
Spike ran out the door quickly. It was cloudy out so he was safe to walk home without getting burnt. While he was walking Spike began to think 'what is the Demon was right? What if I am in love with Buffy'  
  
Buffy sat on the chair in the Magic Shop. 'Why the hell am I thinking this way? I can't be I love with Spike' Buffy thought ' I hate him-"  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yea I'm fine."  
  
"Ok," Xander walked away.  
  
"I think." Buffy said to herself and sighed.  
  
TBC.  
  
****Review PLEASE.I beg of you!!!!***** 


	3. I See It Like This

A/N: This Part Of The Story Is From Spike and Buffy's Point of View. Thanks for the people who reviewed and thanks to Anne who helped me out on this story.   
  
Chapter 3: I See It Like This…   
  
Spike's P.O.V   
  
_Bloody hell. I can't seem to get her out of mind. I don't love that bloody woman. She's just a damn…woman. All my life I have been Love's Bitch and I can't seem to handle any woman that passes by me. What the Demon said can't be true. She's just a bloody woman._   
  
"Spike?"   
  
I looked up and saw my friend Clem.   
  
"What now?" I stood up from the chair on was sitting on to face Clem.   
  
"Ah nothing, just came by to see if you still wanted to play Kitty Poker?"   
  
I shook my head. "Not today," I walked over to the table near the chair I was sitting near before. I grabbed the mug of blood off the table and took of sip of it. "Today, is more of a thinking day for me,"   
  
I saw Clem crossed his arms. "What did she do to you this time?"   
  
I sighed. "She didn't do a bloody thing! That bloody psychic demon had something to say," I pointed out.   
  
"Who's Ronald?"   
  
"Yeah! You know what that bloody demon said?" I began to laugh, "He said, me and Buffy were in LOVE!" I began to laugh hysterically. Of course I would, it wasn't bloody true. But Clem didn't look too amused.   
  
"I would have said the same thing,"   
  
I stopped laughing. "What?"   
  
"Well, it does look like you both like each other," I saw Clem shiver a little.   
  
I turned away from Clem. How could he think this? I thought, I wasn't in love with her. When I turned around Clem was gone.   
  
I sighed. "And you would think that anyone listens,"   
  
Buffy's P.O.V   
  
_No, No, No. It can't be. Spike and me don't mix together. Spike + Buffy = Bad News. Yeah, Spike and I had our good times but that doesn't mean anything. He destroyed the only thing close to my Mom ever since she died. And I should be mad at him for that. Right? Well… there is only one thing left to do._   
  
"Willow?" I walked into the room.   
  
Willow looked up from her books. "Yeah Buff?"   
  
I walked toward her and sat next to her on the bed. "Can I tell you something that you promise you can't tell nobody?"   
  
Willow looked at me with worried eyes. "Yeah, sure. You could trust me. What's wrong?"   
  
"Um… You remember that demon Ronald?" I stared at her with wide eyes.   
  
"Uh, yeah. What happen?" Willow pouted her lips.   
  
"Well the demon," I hesitated for a second. "He did tell me and Spike something,"   
  
"What did he say?" I saw Willow's face in desperation. I didn't know if I should tell her. What would she say?   
  
"He said," I looked at her intently. "Me and Spike were in love," I began to laugh. My laugh was so fake, Willow could see through it.   
  
"Well, don't you think that the demon was right Buff?" Willow told me. I looked at her crazy.   
  
"What?!" I yelled and got up to face her. I noticed how high my voice was then I lowered my tone. " Me and Spike? Are you feeling ok?" I touched Willow's forehead and laid it back to my side.   
  
"Well Buffy, the demon is psychic.." Willow told me.   
  
I looked at her like she was crazy. "Well I don't care if the demon was Saint Theresa, he's still wrong…" I pouted my lips and then I bit my tongue lightly.   
  
"Buffy," I saw Willow pat the side of the bed next to her. I sat down next to her on the bed as told. "Remember those times you and Spike you to argue and you always seemed to laugh at the end?"   
  
I began to recall one of those times.   
  
_**Flashback**_   
  
_Buffy and Spike stood face to face._   
  
_"What are you gonna do huh?" Buffy said crossing her arms. "Talk to me to death?"_   
  
_"Bloody Hell woman!" Spike said irrated. "I was trying to help you!"_   
  
_"Helping?" Buffy began to get mad. "Helping! You call getting in my way helping?!"_   
  
_"I wasn't in you way! I was helping you," Spike said angry._   
  
_Buffy turned from him. "Well you can help someone else. Not me!"_   
  
_Spike let out a growl._   
  
_Buffy turned around. "Oh, don't do that!"_   
  
_Spike raised an eyebrow. "What?"_   
  
_"That…Grr-Argghh…ugh…" Buffy let out a fake growl._   
  
_Spike began to laugh._   
  
_Buffy pouted. "What's so funny?"_   
  
_"You love," Spike said still laughing. "That was a pathetic growl,"_   
  
_"Well," Buffy said calming down. "It's…it's better than-"_   
  
_Spike growled loudly._   
  
_Buffy growled fake back. She noticed the smirk on Spike's face. "Ok…it's pathetic.." Buffy let out a laugh._   
  
_"Sorry for getting in your way," Spike said putting his hands in his pockets._   
  
_Buffy frowned. "You weren't in my way…I just felt like arguing," Buffy giggled and went into the kitchen._   
  
_Spike mouth went wide open and he laughed. "Hey!" He followed her into the kitchen._   
  
**End Flashback**   
  
Spike's P.O.V   
  
_I remember that exact day when Buffy and I were arguing and we ended up laughing. Those were the good times. But it's not like that anymore with Buffy and I. We've changed. Slayer and Vampire…destine to fight to the end…mortal enemies…but why do I feel different? Why does this bloody happen to me all the time? I always bloody hated her…I even almost fell in…no…love?… it can't be…and it won't. I need to talk to Buffy tomorrow._   
  
I walked to my desk and whipped out a paper and pen. _I haven't done this in a while._ I began to write a poem.   
  
Buffy's P.O.V   
  
I walked back to my room. I closed he door behind me and closed my eyes tight. _I can't love Spike there's no way in hell we can love each other. Love? What does that word even mean?_   
  
I walked to my bed and laid in it. I covered myself and held the blanket tight. _I need to talk to him tomorrow. I need to know._ I drifted off into a deep sleep.   
  



End file.
